Danny
Danny is one of the six current members of Hollywood Undead. Bio Danny is one of the current vocalists for Hollywood Undead, replacing Deuce since early 2010. He began to tour with them prior to his official introduction to the band in mid 2008, filling in for Deuce while he was absent. Masks ;Desperate Measures While technically not an official member just yet, Danny was touring with the band since mid 2008. On tours he wore a gold mask with black paint splatter on it. ;American Tragedy When he joined the band, Danny's mask was metallic gold with a Latin cross on the left eye. The right side of the mouth also had a small, hardly noticeable grin. ;Notes from the Underground Danny's mask is similar to his old mask. It's still gold but less metallic. The Latin cross appears to be inverted and is made of bullet casings. The bullets are 6.5 Grendel. The darkening splatter has returned and it varies in color. The right side of the mouth still has the grin, but it's more noticeable now. ;Day of the Dead Danny's mask retains it's signature gold coloring. The new mask is covered with a golden chainmail making it hard to distinguish its facial features. The cross is underneath the chainmail and it looks like it is painted with white or a lighter gold paint. The molding seems to be less angular and more rounded compared to the previous mask but also retains some of its aesthetic features. It also seems that the masks represents a burlap sack that was used to put on somebody's head before execution. Danny first mask.png Danny AT mask.png Danny NFTU mask.png Danny DOTD mask.png Featured in 'American Tragedy' *''Apologize'' *''Been to Hell'' *''Bullet'' (background vocals) *''Comin' in Hot'' *''Coming Back Down'' *''Gangsta Sexy'' *''Glory'' *''Hear Me Now'' *''I Don't Wanna Die'' *''Le Deux'' *''Levitate'' *''Lights Out'' *''Lump Your Head'' *''Mother Murder'' *''My Town'' *''Pour Me'' *''S.C.A.V.A.'' *''Street Dreams'' *''Tendencies'' 'Notes from the Underground' *''Another Way Out'' *''Believe'' *''Dead Bite'' *''Delish'' *''From the Ground'' *''I Am'' *''Kill Everyone'' *''Lion'' *''Medicine'' *''New Day'' *''One More Bottle'' *''Outside'' *''Pigskin'' *''Rain'' *''Up in Smoke'' *''We Are'' 'Day of the Dead' *''Dark Places'' *''Disease'' *''Day of the Dead'' *''Fuck the World'' *''Gravity'' *''Guzzle, Guzzle'' *''How We Roll'' *''Let Go'' *''Live Forever'' *''Save Me'' *''Sing'' *''Take Me Home'' *''Usual Suspects'' *''War Child'' Gallery Danny01.jpg Danny02.jpg Danny03.jpg Danny04.jpg Danny05.jpg Danny06.jpg Danny07.jpg Danny08.jpg Trivia * He used to be the lead singer of a band called Lorene Drive, who went on hiatus shortly after Danny joined HU. The band announced in late 2012 that a new album was in progress and that he would be returning, but all information about their hiatus ending has been deleted since. *He has stated that his top three songs on American Tragedy are My Town, Hear Me Now, and, I Don't Wanna Die. However he said it was hard to decide as he loves all of the songs. * He has a tattoo along his left arm that says American Tragedy. *He runs a clothing line called Danny Rose Supply. *He has a nose piercing. *He was on American Idol Season 9, but left to join the band. *He graduated Los Angeles Music Academy College of Music. *His Twitter account is "Danieldrive". *His Instagram account is "danny_rose_murillo". Category:Hollywood Undead Members